


Lost Memories

by FlamingRedAnon



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: A random idea based on the silly idea of Dmitri being Henry's father, Lost Memories, Mentions of kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingRedAnon/pseuds/FlamingRedAnon
Summary: A normal night of talking after a mission turns strange as Henry Stickmin starts to recall some childhood memories he lost.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Lost Memories

The mess hall at the Dogobogo military base was quiet except for the small chatters of a few people. General Galeforce, Henry Stickmin, Charles Calvin and Rupert Price had come in late from a Toppat mission and were now eating a late dinner. Galeforce was telling tales of his past while the three younger soldiers listened. 

"-so Dima and I get back to his place of work after the mission blew up in our face and that awful thunderstorm poured in, we were dirty, wet and grumpy but as we were walking, Dima's son, no older then four or five at the time, pokes his head out his bedroom door. I have never seen Dima's mood change so suddenly, his scowl instantly turned into a soft smile as he asked his son to come here. Turn out the young boy couldn't sleep because of the storm and knowing his dad was out there in it. 

So we all made it Dima's bedroom and I slept on his recliner, since leaving that night wasn't happening, but the strangest thing was hearing Dima sing. I've never heard Dima sing before then, but he had the softest tone to his voice as he sang his son to sleep. Dmitri fell asleep soon after, sitting down on the bed no less.

Honestly Henry, this kid looked alot like you but in kid size. Snow white hair, blue eyes, talking in sign rather then speaking. It was a shame that a disgruntled worker, some doctor, had kidnapped and killed him. Dima's heart had never been the same since."

The conversation turned into a different discussion, but for the oddest reason, Henry vaguely recalls that night the General mention. He couldn't sleep because of how loud the storm was and the relief he felt when he saw his dad, jumping into his arms as they walked into the bedroom. Henry closed his eyes and started humming the song that his dad always sung to him whenever he couldn't sleep or was sick.

The conversation quickly ended with Galeforce asking "Henry, how do you know that song?" Henry shot open his eyes, how did he know the song, and how did he know that the man in Galeforce's story and what he remembered was his dad. Was Dmitri Petrov really his dad? Henry tried to stand up, a bad headache suddenly brewing, but grabbed on to the table. Rupert took Henry's wrist to try to help balance him, but suddenly Henry started screaming "Let me go doctor! Mr Pemberton please help! Why are you going away! Dad! Uncle Gri Gri! Anyone! Help me!" Henry then suddenly passed out, luckily Rupert was there to catch him before he fell on the table.

"Rupert, you and Charlie take Henry to the medical tent asap. Inform me when he wakes up. I... I think I need to make a call to someone." Galeforce said, getting up and hurrying to his office, while Rupert slung Henry on his back and was making his way to the med tent with Charles right behind. Henry had always said he never remembered his past before Gadget Gabe took him in for some reason. And Gabe never gave a clear answer to how he found Henry, though the sleezy bastard never gave a clear answer to anything, no wonder Henry was going down a bad path in life before he joined the Government military.

Galeforce quickly shut the door to his office and picked up his phone, dialing the number to The Wall. Grigori Olyat answered "Hello, this is The Wall. Mr Petrov isn't available right now and prisoner phone calls aren't untill morning." Galeforce quickly answered back "Grigori, this is Hubert Galeforce. I know this sounds crazy, but I do believe I've found Dima's son. I just need to speak to a, Mr Pemberton." There was a silence before Grigori put Galeforce on hold, and after a few minutes, a different voice replied "Howdy good sir, this is Wallace Pemberton speaking, what do you wish to chat about on this fine night."

Galeforce replied "Wallace, do you remember the day Mr Petrov's son was stolen from his home?" "Sure do, the kid had an appointment for a check up and booster shots with Dr Anastasia Vin. I took him there and later on the doctor said that Mr Petrov had picked him up early. Didn't know she took him and threw him in a ravine." Wallace answered back. Galeforce found that answer odd, especially with Henry screaming for help and about Wallace "going away". "Why am I inclined to not believe that story Mr Wallace. Especially since the kid in question was calling out your name and asking why you were leaving him." Wallace let out a small gulp before answering back "You weren't there General and besides, how can you believe a criminal like Stickmin over an honest guard like me."

"I never mentioned who told me this about this, Mr Wallace." Galeforce said, before he then heard Wallace scream and an audible thud. The phone was still connected as Galeforce heard Grigori yell "You lied to Petrov and I! You were working together with doctor to kidnap Henry, weren't you?" Wallace was breathing heavily but replied "It was a three way team, I got the kid to Anastasia, erased all the camera footage of her taking Henry. She took Henry after the anesthesia shot started working on him and threw him at a specific snow ravine far away from the Wall. He then was picked up by Gabriel who took him to his home in America. I'm sorry, but the kid made Mr Petrov soft, and look how much better the Wall is now!"

There was only the sound of more screaming before Galeforce heard Grigori command some guards to put Wallace in solitary confinement. He then heard Grigori pick the phone back up "Sorry you had to hear all that. Little Henry always called me Uncle Gri Gri and was basically nephew I never had. How did you come to find out Henry Stickmin was infact Petrov's son?" Galeforce said "I was telling the story about the Toppat museum explosion and the aftermath of it to my men as we ate. Henry kind of spaced out and then started humming the song I heard Dima sing. He tried to stand up but was unsteady on his feet, one of my men grabbed his wrist to help him and that's when he started screaming about a doctor not letting him go, about Wallace leaving him and screaming for his dad or Uncle Gri Gri to help. He then passed out right afterwards."

Grigori let out a hmm before speaking "Thank you for letting me know. I can phone Petrov's personal phone and let him know everything. He is at meeting in US currently, but I'm sure once he knows, he would come straight to jungle base." Galeforce replied "Thank you Grigori, I'll call back if anything changes with Henry." Galeforce hung the phone up and leaned back on his chair. This night was sure something else.


End file.
